Decorating a cake to reflect personal touch and taste is a well known objective. For example, birthday cakes may be adorned with fruits, shaved chocolate, candles, and so forth. The text “Happy Birthday” may be added by a pre-manufactured plastic decoration, pouring chocolate, candies, and so on.
Nevertheless, there is no satisfactory technology for decorating a cake with figures such as of animals, text, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a technology for decorating a cake with figures, and a method thereof.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.